Detective Work
by TheBandit025
Summary: Someone has stolen Neville's book and it's up to Harry Holmes and Ron Watson to find the corrupter and bring he or she to justice.
1. Part 1

Detective Work

Part 1

Dressing like Sherlock Holmes

(Note this was the original plan for the fan-fiction it's has the same plot as the Jimmy Neutron episode Crime Sheen Investigation but no Squirrels another note no voldemort)

A Beautiful Sunday in the summer end of the fifth year

Neville Longbottom was in the park with his book he got from Hermione he was reading about a detective known as Sherlock Holmes who solves things out of the bag *he saw the ice cream truck he got and ran for it forgetting his book

At the Ice cream truck

"Hello Neville do you want the regular or something else" said Jamie the ice cream maker "yes James I would like regular shaken not stirred"

A few minutes later

Neville came back with his ice cream to see his book gone *he scream so loud that a baby stroller went on it way from it's parents* "Maybe Harry and Ron can help me with this but Harry lives in Godric's Hollow that is a 45 minute walk then there is Ron who is outside of the town but he probably doing his chores" said Neville *he ran for Ron's house dropping his ice cream*

At the Burrow

Ron just got done with his chores. "Ron, you have to help me, owl Harry I need you two to help me to find my book that Hermione got for me" yelled Neville *then Ron told Neville to calm down but Neville slap Ron across the face* "Okay let's get Harry maybe he isn't hanging out with Cho" replied Ron *the two friends just ran for Godric Hallow*

At Godric's Hollow

Harry was attending his grandfather Potter funeral

Heres Lies

Fleamont Potter

Born 1908 died 1996

Loving husband, father and grandfather but mostly the first Potter that attended Hogwarts.

"Can't believe my dad is dead Lily" said James "I remember when I was little he always says the body dies but the soul lives on" *Lily looked at her husband* "I know he didn't like me at first since he thinks I had no soul since he one of those people who thinks Red hairs don't have souls" *James started to cried* "No forget he call Harry a half human since I have a soul and you don't"replied James *then Harry looked at his father* "Dad?" said Harry but Neville and Ron came running him over. "Guys what is the problem, it's July 25 not July 30 or July 31" said Harry *then Ron looked at Harry* "Who getting marry Harry?" asked Ron *Harry knows Ron doesn't read about funerals* "My dad and your aunt" Harry said sarcastically. "Haha Harry" said Neville *then Lily looked at the three boys* "Ron he was being sarcastic" said Lily "Can you two boys take Harry for the day from us since I need to take of James" *then Ron and Neville grab Harry without questioned and headed back to London*

Back in London

"Okay Neville what is the big idea you had to drag me here against my will only Hermione can only do that" said Harry *Neville told Harry why he needs him and Ron* "Neville you could just ask me first that is what Hermione does" said Harry "besides I would love to play Sherlock Holmes and Ron you have to be Waston since he came to you first" *Ron was still puzzled on why Harry was still in a suit and why was Harry and his parents in a graveyard*

After Harry purchase some clothes he came out looking like Sherlock Holmes, "Okay Harry what the bloody hell is with the stupid clothes lately first a tux now plaid dammit Harry we are supposed look for Neville's book not go to a stupid fair" said Ron in a mad expression *Harry gave Ron a bowler hat that Dr. Waston usually wears*

End of part 1


	2. Part 2

Part II

The suspects

In the Park

"Okay Neville where was the last time you saw the book" said Harry. "Right here Harry" said Neville *pointed to the ground next to the tree he was sitting under* "Okay let's look for clues, Ron go ask some people if they seen a book call wait Neville what is the book name's that Hermione got you" said Harry. "Harry the name is the final Problem" said Neville "that one isn't Hermione's favorite since her Dad got the book for her she was hoping that it would been good if Watson didn't went back to the hotel he could arrested James Moriarty" said Harry *Ron went to asked Lavender if she a book call The Final Problem* "why did Ron went to Lavender?" questioned Harry. "Lavender always comes here when I am here trying to ask me if I could hook her and Ron up since Ginny doesn't like her at the house" said Neville "okay that will he keep him busy" said Harry *he went to the tree to see some footprints* "I found some clues but they are different sizes" said Harry *then Neville looked at the footprints* "you tell who is it" said Neville. "Yes let's see, Cho feet are a size 4, Dennis is a size 3 somehow my mother feet are in this her size is a size 7 and Colin is a size 6 so those are suspects" *then Ron came back with a paper* "guys I got Lavender's phone number and did you find any clues" said Ron in a happy attitude *he got his notebook* "who are the suspects" said Ron

"Cho Chang is the first one Dennis Creevey, My mother but scratch her out and Colin" said Harry *then Neville yelled at Harry* "Your mother did it but why" *Harry looked at Neville* "she was mostly at the house in Godric's Hollow when it happened" said Harry "okay let's go find the Creevey boys since they are easy to find"

*Ten minutes later the three boys found Colin and Dennis at their house*

"Harry why are you here it's not your birthday" said Colin "are you playing Sherlock can me and Dennis play with you". "If you tell me you have the sherlock Holmes book the final problem" said Harry *then Colin looked at his friend* "I know Hermione is the only one who has the book but me and Colin don't like the book because how dumb Watson was in the book" said Dennis *who came from kitchen "why do you ask of that"."Hermione also hates that book as well but in a different way you guys do" said Harry "besides Neville has the book now but he did until someone taken it from the park" *then Colin and Dennis looked at their friends* "so you guys came to us first doubt you think us taken something from a fellow gryffindor that is Scandalous for us but for a Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff" said Dennis. "So Cho is the one who stole the book Neville" said Ron *Harry, Neville,Colin and Dennis looked at Ron* "have you been drinking butterbeer again" said all five of them. "No Dennis says it scandalous for Ravenclaw Cho Chang" *then Harry tried to ask Dennis and Colin for their help but they were out the door*.

In an Alley later that day

"So me and Dennis have to find Cho here" said Colin "but what does she out here in the alley right now". "Cedric tells me Cho always runs along here to get to her house when she leaves Cedric house".

Later Cho Chang skipped into the alley

Dennis and Colin were playing marbles. "Dennis and Colin why are you" said Cho. "we are playing Marbles is good game" said Dennis "besides were you 8:00 a.m did you seen Neville from school under a tree reading a book" *then Cho started to cry* "yes but I was chasing a pet frog along the tree" *you know what she lifts them up and puts both of them in the dumpster* "Well Neville I guess your book is gone forever" said Ron *he ran back to his house* "Neville I sorry we couldn't find your book do you want to come back to my house to drink some pepsi and brownies" said Harry *then Neville nodded and the two friends went while Colin and Dennis follow them back to Harry's house.

End of Part II


	3. Part 3

Part III

It's comes together now

At the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow

The Four boys were drinking Pepsi and eating brownies in the kitchen, "Harry!" yelled Hermione *she ran into kitchen hugging Harry* "I sorry that you lost your grandfather do you need me" said Hermione *then she look at Harry wearing plaid* "Harry why are you in plaid unless!" *then she saw a deerstalker on the table* "you were playing Sherlock Holmes with Neville and The Creevy's and you didn't ask me I could pull a off a Irene Adler" *then Harry blushed* "Hermione you know Irene was used for Holmes's romance interest in the book we just friends and besides we looking for the book that Neville got from you but we couldn't find the person who did, We check Colin and Dennis then Cho but no leads unless Neville shoot me down like a dog" *he put on his deerstalker and ran into his parents room* "Neville I found your book my mother had along but there some blood on it unless" said Harry *then he ran out the door across the graveyard and started to scream at his grandfather's grave* "Harry calm down" said Lily *then Harry got on his feet begging to death to take him* "Harry James Potter what is it" said Lily *then Harry took out a cross and flashed it at his mother* "Back away Mum I don't want you to be your next victim" yelled Harry. "Harry what are you talking about". "You killed Grandpa mum you did with the book Neville had since he love that book but only Hermione had until you saw Neville with it when he left for ice cream you stole it so you can kill grandpa since he hated you and me" said Harry *then the cops brooked Lily* "Okay Mrs. Potter you going downtown London" *the cops put Lily in car* *Harry went back in his house and he look at the clock 8:00 p.m* "Neville, Colin and Dennis I think it's time for you to go home and where is Hermione?" said Harry. "I am in your room Harry Holmes" said Hermione "all comfortable in your bed" *Neville looked at Harry then at the Creevy bros* "good luck Mister Holmes with Ms. Alder" said Neville *then the three boys just walked out the house and shut the door* "Mr. Holmes!" yelled Hermione *then Harry just walked up the stairs* "coming Ms. Alder" replied Harry *to see Hermione in his bed with all her clothes all over his room while Hermione did the come here sign then Harry just started kissing Hermione* "Oh Mister Holmes remove your clothing already" said Hermione *then Harry did what he was told* "Happy Ms. Alder" *then they started go under the sheets*

The End

Question- Do you want me to another Harry Potter with a Jimmy Neutron spinoff (note the Valentine episode is not an option I already going to do that on Valentine's day this year).


End file.
